Violated
by EnvelopesandCypressTrees
Summary: Richard is hit on at a club with Roy, later it escalates to Richard's drink being drugged and him being raped in an alley. Roy has to watch his best friend violated in front of his eyes completely helpless to stop it. R and R. 8 reviews for more. I wrote it fast so it may suck.


**_Hello all. this is not very good writing but I did it quick and got it out. ya'know? so sorry in advance. just roll with it. kay?_**

**_as always Italicized means flashback._**

* * *

_Richard walked into Roy's apartment without knocking, waving a white brochure over his head, Nightwing in his civilian clothes smacked a hand down on Roy's cheap table, the milk from the archer's cereal spilled out with the vibrations._

"_What, Dick? What!?" Roy wiped up the milk with his sleeve, he too was in civilian clothes, it was mid-morning._

"_Look, Roy. I've got a coupon!" Richard sat down at the table ignoring the solitary beads of milk that were rushing at him. "It's to that new club in Downtown Star City! The one where you need to be dressed in a costume to enter!?" he breathed "he could go as ourselves!" Roy picked through his cereal peering over the brim at his best friend._

"_What do you mean__** ourselves?"**_

"_Nightwing and Red Arrow!" he laughed "no one would ever know!" Richard's finger traced a circle in the escaped milk._

"_No, Dick. That's too risky…"_

"_There's going to be __**exotic dancers, Roy! Dancers, but the exotic kind!"**__ Roy crossed his arms "with the poles and everything!"_

"_Yes, Richard. I know what exotic dangers are"_

"_Now can we go?"_

"_How much is the coupon again?"_

"_It's not a coupon…I was just kidding" he threw it on the table it was an old magazine subscription "but I'm sure how ever much it is you can afford it!" Roy tensed. Richard looked smug._

"_Me!? You're the one with the rich dad!" _

* * *

The club was pulsing with music, women were gracefully gliding over poles atop tables as men and women alike hooted with approval.

Roy stared.

"COME ON, ROY! THERE'S A TABLE OVER HERE!" the archer followed his friends shout to an empty table for two in the back of the club. They sat.

"ARE YOU OLD ENOUGH TO DRINK?" Richard looked at Roy with a complacent smirk.

"ROY, I'M 21. I TURNED 21 A MONTH AGO!" Roy furrowed his brow

"AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME?!"

"I DID TOO! YOU SAID YOU WERE BUSY!" guilt crashed over Roy and he looked away, "YOU DIDN'T READ THE INVITE DID YOU?" he hadn't.

"SORRY" The waitress shoved through the wall of clubbers to their table. She took their order, few minutes later she returned with three drinks on a tray.

"MA'AM! WE DIDN'T ORDER THIS DRINK!" Nightwing shouted beckoning to the extra glass, Roy's eyes locked onto a nearby dancer

"I KNOW, SEXY! BUT THAT GUY OVER THERE BOUGHT IT FOR YOU!" their eyes followed her finger to a large man sitting at the bar, he had jet black hair and green eyes. He was in his 50's, leather covering his body, only his massive arms broke through the material. Roy laughed.

"OOH, DICK! DIDN'T KNOW YOU SWUNG LIKE THAT!" Richard just nodded at the guy and took a drink, Roy's eyes widened as his friend didn't answer. "WAIT…YOU SWING LIKE THAT!?" Richard peered over the brim of his drink

"PSSSH. NO…AND DID THAT LADY JUST CALL ME 'SEXY'..?" The archer laughed again, his best friend smiled innocently, his muscles bulging from his suit.

The man made his way over, pushing through the hoard of people.

"HEY, HERO" Nightwing blushed and scooted down in his seat a little, his eyes on Roy.

"HI"

"DO YOU COME HERE OFTEN?" Roy rose an eyebrow playfully at Richard and jiggled it provocatively.

"MY FIRST TIME ACTUALLY"

"DO YOU WANT TO DANCE, HERO?" Richard leaned forward and cupped his drink in his hands not making eye contact with the huge man standing next to the table.

"NO. THANKS THOUGH" The man's eyes traveled Richard's body and disappeared under the table. Roy stiffened, beginning to get annoyed.

"COME ON, BABE. JUST ONE DANCE?" the man grabbed Nightwing's arm and began to pull him from his seat, Roy grabbed the man's wrist and removed it harshly.

"_**BABE**_ SAID **NO**" The man paused and then smirked turning to walk away

"LATER THEN, HERO" the man disappeared through the people. Roy ran a thumb on the brink of his glass.

"YOU ALLRIGHT?" Nightwing looked up and finished his drink

"PEACHY"

* * *

Roy had got up to dance when he came back, a waitress was cleaning his table.

His eyes searched for Richard.

"Excuse me, did you see where my friend went?"

"The hero?" Roy nodded, a trickle of fear in his stomach

"He passed out…drunk, I think. His friend, the one who bought him the drink, said he'd take him home" she jerked a thumb at the back door. "He took him out back, but that area's closed to the public, I'm afraid you can't go back there…I only let them because the sexy one was totally out of it, the guy had to half-_drag _him out"

Roy tensed his finger's shaking slightly. He pushed through the mob of people towards the back anyways, stopping by the door and drawing an arrow, he opened the door and peeked out. He counted mentally to steel himself from what he might see.

Heslipped out into the alley behind the bar. Nothing prepared him for this, the sight shook him to the core.

Nightwing was on his knees, limp and sagging, the man was holding the hero's body up with one hand and unbuckling his belt with the other.

He was going to rape him.

The man was already sweating and his body was trembling in twisted excitement.

Roy's mouth went dry as Richard's eyes met the archer's, glassy, confused. His friend had been drugged.

"Hey!" Roy shouted, venom dripping from his lips "Back. Away. _Now!_" the man tensed and dropped Nightwing backing up slowly with eyes on the arrow tip that was aimed for his forehead. The man let go of his belt, it hung open between thigh thighs. He crossed his arms, Richard was limp, completely useless against the drug.

Roy had seen many attempted rapes in his time as a hero, but this was _Richard. His best friend. _Rage made the arrow tremble in his fingers.

"Who the hell are you, faggot?" the man squinted giving an eerie smirk towards the limp hero.

"I knew the kid was the real deal." His voice was harsh and gritty. It made Roy cringe, the arrow was held steady again as fear trickled as a beat of sweat down the archer's forehead, _Did he mean…_?

"_Real deal_?"

"The _real_ Nightwing" Roy gritted his teeth painfully, _he did._ Nightwing was trying to push himself into a sitting position.

"Who. Are. You?"

"They call me V"

"_They_?"

"I believe that's what I said, yes"

"What do you want?" there was a stupid silence as the man gave Roy an obvious look. The man said matter of fact-ly:

"Isn't it obvious? I want _him_" his eyes flickered towards Nightwing. V's eyes traveling Richard's body, undressing him visually. Roy fingers loosened on the string, _he should just kill the guy_.

"Well you _aren't getting him_. Now _leave_ before my fingers get tired" the man laughed and looked at the ground,

"I really don't think so…you see I've been following 'pretty boy' here for a week or so and I refuse to wait any loner…I always get what…_or who_ I want" he never looked up "and I've never wanted someone like I want Nightwing"

"You creepy son of a bitch-"

"Consider this offer, little archer. You aren't my type but I'll let you watch the show the boy here and I are about to put on…free of charge, _plus_ I may even let you have some fun with him yourself"

"You little-"

"Come on, archer. Don't tell me that you've never looked at your friend like that. Undressed him with your eyes, wondered how he'd be in bed…how his lips feel, what sounds he'd make if you were-"

"-Shut up! He's my best friend…I would never-!"

"And yet you have wondered, haven't you, boy?" Roy's eyes flew to Richard who was looking up at him confused.

"No" it came out a hushed whisper "I _haven't_" That wasn't true. He had. The man chuckled and looked up his green orbs locking into the archers.

"Well then, if you insist. Before…when you ask me who '_they'_ were. I'd like you to meet one of _them_ now" a harsh 'crack' sounded and a fire work of white exploded behind Roy's eyes, it was quickly consumed by his own eyelids failing him as blackness overcame in a wave. _Damn it._

* * *

Roy awoke in binds. When he sat up he found himself still in the alley, tied to a dumpster. He saw the man again, Nightwing was still on the ground. The drugs making him twitch. Suddenly the man reached down and picked Richard up, Roy tensed the splitting pain in his skull reduced to a dull throb. Roy's arrows were nowhere to be found.

"I waited for you to wake up archer…so you could watch" a shadow was standing near, the one who had struck Roy down, he couldn't see a face.

The man slammed Nightwing against the wall, separating the hero's legs with his massive knee. He shoved his body up towards the smaller man pinning him to the wall, Richard's leg's wrapped around the man's hips weakly as he tried to support himself.

"Stop!" Roy shouted against his restraints, trying with no avail to get free. The burly man laughed

"I don't want to miss out on a little pleasure do I?" the man leaned forward and ran his nose down Richard's neck. The pinned hero's heart beat fluttered nervously against the man's nose. "I mean…_look at him._" The man breathed.

"You fucking sicko! Get the hell away from him!" Richard's eyes glassy with drugs moved to Roy in a silent plead. _Don't let him do this to me, Roy. _Roy seethed, unable to help.

The nose was replaced by a tongue and Nightwing whimpered pathetically, turning his head. It only urged the man on. Soon lips began sucking on the hero's neck, finger's dragging the collar down to reveal color bone, his tongue went to the deep crevices as his teeth nibbled the soft flesh layering the shoulder. He was taking his time_, savoring it._

He tugged off Nightwing's shirt over his head to reveal a scarred, toned body. The man seemed breath taken. Richard looked terrified, a thin layer of sweat glistening on his body. The man wrapped his hands around the hero's biceps and ground his hips deeply into Nightwing. Nightwing whimpered again. Trying weakly to free himself.

"D-don't…_please" _it was the first time, besides nightmares, Roy had heard Dick plead. Roy's stomach turned. As the man ground again one hand traveled down Richard's abs sinking lower until his hand disappeared from Roy's view all together.

"STOP!" a roar came from Roy, he dragged the dumpster a few centimeters with a harsh wail. The man's other hand rested on the underside of Dick's thigh. The only thing holding up the hero was the man's midsection pressing him to the wall.

The man's lips met Richard's and that's when all hell broke loose.

Roy began to scream curses at the man, who was too preoccupied to care, and scoot the dumpster closer and closer. His wrists began to bleed from the ropes.

He saw the man force Richard's lips open with his tongue and slip it inside. A single tear rolled down Nightwing's face. The man's teeth were tugging at the hero's tongue and lips, his hand still missing between their bodies.

Roy could only guess where it went.

His bleeding fingers hit the button in his belt. There was no choice. He had to call the team. Hopefully they got here before it was too late. As the man began to undo the button on his pants, Roy was focused on typing "SEND ONLY MEN" in mores code across the communicator. This was between brothers. This unthinkable deed.

_Hold on Richard. Helps coming. _

* * *

**_Just letting you know, some of this text is being used for another story of mine. so don't be surprised to see it twice. maybe._**

**_anyways lemme know what y'all think, kay?_**

**_8 reviews keep me posting!_**

**_yours forever and always_**

**_-EACT_**

**_PS. sorry if it sucked_**


End file.
